Kirby Right Back at Ya Scripted
by KirbyScripted
Summary: A literal script of the episodes of Kirby Right Back at Ya. See notes for more information.
1. Cast

**Kirby Right Back at Ya Cast**

Format: English name: Description (Japanese name) [Name I will use]

**Main Characters**

- Kirby: Star Warrior (Kaabii) [Kirby]

- Tiff: Cabinet Minister's daughter (Fumu) [Tiff]

- Tuff: Tiff's brother (Bun) [Tuff]

- King Dedede: Ruler of Dreamland (Dedede Daio) [King Dedede]

- Escargoon: Dedede's right-hand man (Escargon) [Escargoon]

- Sir Ebrum: Cabinet Minister (Parm) [Ebrum]

- Lady Like: Ebrum's wife (Memu) [Like]

- Fololo: Blue guy (Lololo) [Fololo]

- Falala: Pink girl (Lalala) [Falala]

- Kabu: Stone sage (Kabu) [Kabu]

- Torkori: Annoying yellow bird (Tokkori) [Torkori]

- Sir Meta Knight: Star Warrior who works for King Dedede (Meta Naito Kyou) [Meta Knight]

- Sword: Meta Knight's loyal assistant. The dark green one. (Sodo Naito) [Sword]

- Blade: Meta Knight's assistant. The lighter one. (Bureido Naito) [Blade]

- Customer Service: Sells demon beasts (Kasutama Sabisu) [Customer Service]

- eNeMeE: Owner of Nightmare Enterprises (Nightmare) [NME]

- Waddle Doo: Leader of the Waddle Dees (Wadoruduu) [Waddle Doo]

- Galaxia: Meta Knight's sacred sword (Galaxia) [Galaxia]

**Villagers**

- Rick: Hamster (from Riku, meaning land) [Rick]

- Coo: Wise owl (from Kuu, meaning air) [Coo]

- Kine: Sunfish (from Kai, meaning sea) [Kine]

- Mayor Len Blustergas: Mayor of Cappy Town (Mayor Len) [Mayor]

- Chief Bookem: Police chief and only officer (Chief Borun) [Bookem]

- Chef Kawasaki: Cook and owner of restaurant (Cook Kawasaki) [Kawasaki]

- Professor Curio: Professor in archeology. Owner of antique shop. [Curio]

- Honey: Short cappy girl (Hani) [Honey]

- Spikehead: Tall, spikey-haired cappy boy (Iroo) [Spikehead]

- Iroo: Cappy boy with the hat (Hohhe) [Iroo]

- Melman: Postmaster and mailman (Postmaster Mosu) [Melman]

- Samo: Bartender and owner of bar (Samo) [Samo]

- Gus: Gas station owner (Gasu) [Gus]

- Dr. Yabui: Doctor/Dentist [Yabui]

- Gengu (meaning toy): Toy store owner (Gangu) [Gengu]

- Tuggle: Grocery store owner (Tago) [Tuggle]

- Bibli: Book store owner (Biburi) [Bibli]

- Mabel: Fortune-teller (Maberu) [Mabel]

- Hana (meaning flower): Mayor's wife (Hana) [Hana]

- Buttercup: Bookem's wife (Sato) [Buttercup]

- Doron: Guy in jail (from Dorobo, meaning "the thief") [Doron]

- Spikehead's father (no name)

- Honey's mother (no name)

**Important Guest Characters **(SPOILERS)

- Whispy Woods: Ruler of the forest

- Dyna Blade: Legendary bird

- Dyna Chick: Dyna Blade's baby

- Fofa: Fololo and Falala when they were one monster (Lola)

- Chef Shiitake: Kawasaki's teacher (Cook Oosaka)

- Robot Puppy: Kirby's temporary playmate and brother. A product of Nightmare Enterprises' toy line.

- Knuckle Joe: Son of a Galaxy Soldier

- Knuckle Joe's father, fan-named Jecra: Galaxy Soldier who became a demon

- Chilly: snowman

- Princess Rona: Princess of Planet Pipi. Went under the name Vee.

- Commander Vee: Princess Rona in disguise as a guard

- Princess Rona's Father: No official name

- Sergeant Kit Cosmos: Galaxy Solider

- Benikage (Crimson Shadow): Visiting ninja

- Escargoon's Mother: No official name. Looks just like him.

- Baby Galbo: From an egg Kirby hatched

- Aliens: Intergalactic garbage men

- Rowlin: A play on J.K. Rowling (No name in English. Just goes by The Author)

- Acore: Whispy's friend

- Tourists: Just as annoying as in real life

- Sir Gallant: Deranged knight (Quixano)

- Princess Raia: A character from Sir Gallant's adventures

- Sirica: Daughter of a Galaxy Soldier (Silica)

- Garlude: Galaxy Soldier who died to obtain Galaxia

- Pengi: Semi-civilized penguins

- Captain Kick: Legendary pirate

- Lord James Coleet: Torkori's ancestor

- Parent and Child Whale

- Twin Nuts (Twin Sister from the South Seas): Sisters whose singing calms a monster

- Bonkers: A demon beast whom Kirby befriends

- Mr. Chip: A teacher who signed a contract with NME to get a job

- Crowmon: A crow with an ugly scar on its face

- Dis Walney: A play on Walt Disney (Owalt Desney)

- Otakings (Biggie/Piggie, Bony, Sleepy): Animators

- Steppenwolf: Famous biker

- Phan Phan: A timid demon beast whom Kirby befriends

- Arthur: Leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army (Sir Arthur)

- Sir Falspar: Surviving Star Warrior

- Sir Nonsurat: Surviving Star Warrior

- Sir Dragato: Surviving Star Warrior

**Demon Beasts/Enemies **(SPOILERS)  
(Will be added to as I get farther along)

- Octakon: Giant angry octopus (no name in English)

- Blocky: Sumo Master

- Bugzzy: Weapons master

- Kracko: Cloud

- Umiushii: Fake demon beast who was really Escargon in a costume

- Dedede Stone: Giant stone Dedede

- Slice n' Splice: Robot wielding moon and sun staffs. (Kittari Hattari)

- Popon: Giant green noodley thing

- Urameshiya (no name in english)

- Sasuke

- Noddy

- Honker Stomper

- Pukey Flower

- Monster Knuckle Joe (Ultimate Technique Needle)

- Evil Jecra

- Ice Dragon

- Susshi

- Tornadon

- Imohmushii

- Yamikage (Dark Shadow)

- Drifter (Floaty the Drifter)

- Wolfwrath (Chilidog)

- Lovely

- Ice Dragon Robot

- Monsieur Goan

- Galbo

- Walky

- Hardy

- Fire Lion

- Cobgoblin (Morokoshin)

- Broom King (Ho-King)

- Erasem (Boukyakku)

- Masher

- Phantom Star Gerath (asteroid)

- Fridgy (Reizou)

- Amon

- Particle Ghost

- Sharbon

- Domestic Servant Robot (Home Helper Robo)

- Flame Feeder (Faiazeri)

- Dedede Doll

- Dangerous Bomb (Denjaa)

- 3 Color Fighters

- Kung Fu Lee

- Boxer Dyson

- Karate Kid

- Old Taikyoku

- Yankee Sekitori

- Windwhipper (Kazaguruu)

- Togeira

- Scarfy

- Belly Buster (Power Stomach)

- Teacher Creature (Kyoushii)

- Crab/Kani no Ma-juu (literally Crab Demon beast)

- Kirisakin

- Max Flexer (Macho San)

- Cold Virus

- Masher 2.0

- Dirk (Gure)

- Kirk (Yota)

- Smirk (Pancho)

- MT2 (Banchou)

- Delivery Man

- Mogura/Mole (Mogura no ma-juu)

- Squishy

- Mosugaba

- Doctor Moro

- Kirbysaurus

- D-Rex

- Escarsaurus

- Bookemosaurus

- Mabelsaurus

- Samosaurus

- Tiffasauus

- Tuffadactyl

- Kawasaraptor

- Paint Roller

- Escar-droid

- Demon Bonkers

- Red Viper

- Trash Basher (Duston)

- SlicerDicer (CookingerZ)

- Nekketsu

- Mumbies

- Ozone Hole Monster

- Ebifryer (Ebifurya)

- Monster Crowmon

- Maimaigoon (Maimaigon)

- Anige

- Fang (Bito) (Beat)

- Rip (Akuseru) (Axel)

- Turbo (Tabo)

- Wheelie

- Fryclops (Mou Takusan)

- Chuckie

- Whippy

- Demon Frog (Devil Frog)

- Heavy Anaconda

- Air Riders (Formula, Rocket, Wing, Shadow)

- Lobzilla (Ebizou) (Special episode)

- Destrayer

- Chess Monsters

- Generic Monsters (Meta Knight's backstory)


	2. Intros

**Kirby Right Back at Ya Intros**

**Intro 1**

Kirby Kirby Kirby  
That's a name you should know.  
Kirby Kirby Kirby  
He's the star of the show.  
He's more than you think,  
He's got maximum pink.  
Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one.  
He comes a right, back at ya!  
He comes a right, back at ya!  
Give it all that ya got,  
Take your very best shot!  
He'll send it right back at ya for sure.  
Yeah!  
[Jazz piano solo, trumpet solo]  
Oh! Kirby Kirby Kirby  
He's saving the day!  
Kirby Kirby Kirby  
He's here to stay  
Don't be fooled by his size  
You won't believe your eyes  
Kirby! _Kirby_! Kirby! _Kirby! _Kirby! _Kirby!  
_Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one.  
Right back at ya! Yeah!

**Alternate Intro 1**

Kirby Kirby Kirby  
That's a name you should know  
Kirby Kirby Kirby  
He's the star of the show  
He's more than you think  
He's got maximum pink  
Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one  
He comes a right, back at ya  
He comes a right, back at ya  
Give it all that you got  
Take your very best shot  
He send it right back at ya for sure  
Yeah!  
[_during the piano solo_]  
Customer Service: How can I help you King Dedede?  
Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby,  
Customer Service: That's what we do best at NME!  
Escargoon: Ya better get it with a money back guarantee!  
[_Trumpet solo_]  
Oh! Kirby Kirby Kirby  
Saving the day  
Kirby Kirby Kirby  
He's here to stay  
Don't be fooled by his size  
You won't believe your eyes  
Kirby! _Kirby_! Kirby! _Kirby! _Kirby! _Kirby!  
_Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one.  
Right back at ya! Yeah!


	3. Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town

**Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town**

[Opens on a flock of sheep sleeping peacefully in a meadow. Suddenly, a giant octopus monster attacks and draws them closer with its tentacles. It pulls one sheep closer to its mouth. The camera shows the shepherd coming out of his shack. Sheep bones fall down all around him, and he screams when he sees the monster. It flies away to Castle Dedede.]

[Theme Song]

[Kirby flying through space in his starship. He's sleeping peacefully until an alarm wakes him up. A panel displays "WARP" before the top closes over Kirby. The warp drive engages and sends Kirby through a lovely psychedelic wormhole. The ship comes to a sudden stop, and the top opens again. Kirby is treated to a beautiful view of the galaxy. Camera cuts to King Dedede's throne room.]

Escargoon: Monster? That's ridiculous! There's no monster in this castle!

Shepherd: Yes there is. It's big and it's scary and it eats everything in sight.

Escargoon: [_hitting the shepherd on the head with a spear_] That's King Dedede! There's no monster now go back to your home so His Majesty can finish his supper in peace.

[Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like run up to Escargoon.]

Tiff: Hey wait a minute Escargoon! Not so fast! How do we know you're not lying again?

Tuff: Yeah, like you usually do!

Escargoon: You have no right to speak to me that way. Your parents should slap you silly.

Tiff: Papa, something funny's going on.

Ebrum: You might be right, Tiff. A monster is the kind of thing Dedede would love.

Like: The king must be behind this!

Escargoon: You're a court official! How dare you accuse His Royal Highness. Want me to check em in for a two week stay in the dungeon Sweet Kingy?

Dedede: [_laughs_] A monster, huh? Would the monster happen to look anything like that? [_points to fish tank_. _There's a small octopus inside_]

Shepherd: That's it!

Guy: That's the monster!

Other guy: Except it was a hundred times bigger!

Dedede: [_walks over to fish tank, laughing_] Well you can see this ain't no monster. It's my new pet octopus. The only thing he likes to eat is sardines. [_feeds octopus a sardine_] Heheha! Little fella wouldn't hurt a fly unless one was on the end of a fish hook. [_walks away laughing_]

Escargoon: Of course it wouldn't. [_waving the spear around_] Now get out! Go back to your trailer park so the king can have his dessert. Go on, poof your gone[sic].

[Tiff runs up to fish tank and looks at the octopus. It's eyes glow green. Camera cuts to the villagers gathered around Kabu.]

Kabu: Tell me citizens of Dreamland, for what purpose have you come to consult me?

Ebrum: We seek your wisdom and knowledge, Kabu. For three nights a giant monster has been stealing our sheep.

Like: And it's robbing me of my beauty sleep.

Mayor: King Dedede says it's not his monster…

Bookem: But I don't believe that rascal!

Tuff: You know the truth, Kabu!

Tiff: Please tell us where the monster is, Kabu, and how we can make it go away.

Kabu: The monster is here, and all of Dreamland is in grave danger.

Tiff: Why did he come here?

Kabu: It was called here by your own King Dedede.

[Camera pans to show Dedede and Escargoon sitting in the tank car, watching.]

Escargoon: Sounds like the big Kabu has got your number, Crowny. [_Dedede hits him_]

Dedede: That tattle-taling tiki!

Kabu: The monster was created by one far more powerful than King Dedede.

Bookem: I'd like to lock both of em up.

Mayor: What can we do to stop them?

Kabu: There is nothing you can do.

[Citizens panic]

Like: Oh dear me!

Falala: Then is Dreamland doomed?

Tiff: Can anybody help, Kabu?

Kabu: There is one hope, a Star Warrior traveling through space, whose name is Kirby.

Tiff: Kirby…

Bun: [_jumping up and down_] Yay, Kirby!

[Tiff daydreams about Kirby being a handsome knight.]

Tiff: [_inside_] Hmm, bet he's cute.

[Dedede laughs and scatters the people with his car.]

Dedede: That's trash you're talking, Kabu. Ain't no such person as Kirby.

Escargoon: That's right! You're full of Kabu-loney (bologna).

Kabu: Kabu can see the future.

Dedede: Hahaha. Then why don't you predict what's gonna happen when I push this here button? (The button shoots the tank)

Kabu: I predict you will not push it.

Dedede: [_hitting Escargoon_] Hey Escargoon, did you hear that lug? [_laughs and stops hitting him_] Well I predict you're dead wrong? [_gets ready to fire_]

[A bright white light erupts from the sky. Kirby's starship falls from space and crash lands on a hill. The people gather around, waiting for something to happen. The ship opens and Kirby falls out. Dedede picks Kirby up, turns him around, and drops him.]

Dedede: Looks like an alien invader.

Escargoon: Mash it with your mallet!

[Dedede pulls out his hammer and raises it above his head. Tiff stops him.]

Tiff: Wait a second, let's see what it is. Are you a space alien? It's gotta be impossible, but you're name wouldn't happen to be Kirby?

Kirby: Kirby Kirby!

[Everybody's hopes and dreams are shattered.]

Tuff: That's Kirby?

Ebrum: The Star Warrior?

Like: It's so pink.

[Tiff's dream of a hunky knight is shattered. Dedede pins Kirby with a foot.]

Dedede: [_laughs_] Some warrior. Now stand back. This boy's going into orbit!

Tiff: No! Please don't!

Dedede: Four!

[Dedede swings his hammer and sends Kirby flying into an abyss.]

Ebrum: Well that seemed unnecessary.

Like: Why did you have to clobber that Kirby?

Escargoon: The king just saved you all from a public menace!

Dedede: Yeah, Kirby must have been the monster that's been eating up all the sheep.

Like: I hope that little pinky's all right.

Tiff: I'll go see.

Tuff: Me too.

Dedede: Good riddance I say.

[Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala adventure down and search for Kirby.]

Tiff: Kirby! Just hang on! We're coming down to help you!

[Tiff slips and falls. Kirby sees her falling from a crevice and gulps in air. He floats over and catches her, stopping just in time to avoid being impaled by a pointy rock. Kirby throws her away from the spike.]

Tiff: Kirby just saved my life…

Tuff: A monster wouldn't a done that, Tiff.

Fololo: You're right Tuff.

Falala: Maybe Kirby is a Star Warrior.

Tiff: Impossible, Falala. Warriors are big and strong, not pink and puffy.

[Kirby starts walking away, giggling to himself.]

Tuff: Hey Kirby, where ya goin'?

[Kirby starts running. They follow.]

Tuff: Kirby, wait for us will ya?

Fololo: He doesn't understand!

Falala: Don't let him get away Fololo!

Tiff: Some warrior.

[Kirby comes to the top of hill where he can look down on all of Cappy Town.]

Falala: This is Cappy Town.

Tuff: And the people are called Cappies.

[Kirby starts to run away again and bumps into Tiff.]

Tiff: My parents work for the king, and we live in the castle. In case you were wondering, my name's Tiff.

Kirby: Name Tiff. [_Fumu gasps and Kirby smiles_] Name Tiff!

Tuff: And I'm her brother, Tuff!

Kirby: Tuff!

Fololo: And we're their friends, Fololo…

Falala: And Falala!

Kirby: Fololo. Falala?

Tiff: I guess Kirby must be a baby warrior! (Now how did he know that? In Hoshi no Kaabii, that isn't revealed until Ep. 4)

[Everybody laughs, but King Dedede interrupts them driving full speed in the tank car.]

Dedede: Hey! Outta my way! I'll get that monster!

[The kids jump out of the way and Kirby gets run over. He bounces down the hill and Dedede shoots at him. Kirby runs away, dodging bullets. He's blown past the children, who are running to the rescue.]

Tuff: Knock it off!

Tiff: It's not a monster!

Dedede: He ran into that watermelon patch.

[Escargoon laughs. Tiff and Tuff ambush them and hit them in the face with watermelons. They come to a stop.]

Tiff: We're not gonna let you hurt our friend Kirby!

Dedede: Don't tell me what to do! I'm the king!

Escargoon: Wait. I have an idea. [_whispers to Dedede_]

Dedede: That's a good one Escargoon. [_pulls watermelon off head_] There's more than one way to skin a Kirby.

[Dedede retreats. Mayor Len Blustergas, Chief Bookem, and a farmer watch him drive past.]

Mayor: Wonder where they're off to.

Bookem: Hey you kids all right?

Tiff: Yeah, but where's Kirby? [_searching_] Kirby. Kirby! Kirby where are you?

[They find him eating a watermelon. He swallows it in one bite. Transition to the mayor's house, where a welcoming feast is being held.]

Mayor: As mayor of Cappy Town, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we're pleased and proud to welcome our honored guest, the mighty Star Warrior Kirby.

Bookem: I can speak for myself, thank you.

Mayor: We all know that Chief Bookem.

Tuff: Let's hurry up and eat.

Tiff: Kirby doesn't understand what you're saying anyway.

Mayor: Then let's dig in, shall we?

[Suddenly, all the food goes flying into Kirby's mouth. He even inhales the table cloth. The plates and silverware clatter on the table.]

Tuff: Oh! I knew I shoulda started eating.

Tiff: Hey! What's the big idea Kirby?

[Kirby decides to run outside. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala follow him.]

Tiff: Kirby wait!

[They find Kirby looking at a pile of sheep bones.]

Tiff: Did you do this?

Falala: Maybe Kirby is the monster!

Tiff: We can't stay here. Come on!

[She grabs Kirby's arms and drags him away. They hide in the shepherd's shack.]

Tuff: You are the one who ate all those sheep, aren't ya?

Kirby: Huh?

Tiff: If you tell us the truth Kirby, maybe we can help ya.

Kirby: Huh?

Tuff: But if you don't, your history!

Sword: [_From outside_] Hey. Let's check out this shack.

Blade: I bet we'll find something rotten in there. ([sic] Wonder what I brown it something ruddy a)

[Tiff puts a sack over Kirby's head and hides him behind her back. Sword and Blade kick down the door.]

Sword: It's Tiff!

Blade: And Tuff! ([sic] and sir ray Tuff)

Tuff: Hi Sword. Hi Blade.

Tiff: What are you two doing here?

Blade: Under order of the king. ([sic] This is rice of the king)

Sword: We're looking for a bloke named Kirby.

Tiff: Hey that's funny. So are we.

Tuff: But he's sure not in here.

Meta Knight: [_appearing in the doorway_] I am not so sure.

[Fumu gasps and Meta Knight's fanfare plays. Fade to black for commercial. Fade back in on Meta Knight. He walks forward and lunges at Fumu, sword out. She moves out of the way and he impales the sack. He lifts it up to reveal Kirby. His eyes flash white, and he sees Kirby glowing in space for a brief moment. He lowers the sword.]

Meta Knight: [_eyes glowing orange, then green_] It is true.

[He turns with a flourish of his cape and walks outside. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby follow him outside.]

Tiff: Please Meta Knight.

Tuff: Don't tell the king.

Meta Knight: The king is not the problem. For now, now we have to find the real monster.

[There's an explosion from the castle. Kirby runs towards it. There's another explosion, and pieces of metal fall on King Dedede's and Escargoon's heads.]

Escargoon: How am I supposed to fix this thing if I don't have the owner's manual?

Dedede: [_punches Escargon in the head_] Careful with this starship, snail brain. Once we get it fixed, we can send Kirby back where he came from. [_notices a small blue box and picks it up_]

Escargoon: Ooh, what's that?

[Dedede opens the box and discovers a small yellow star. He takes it out and holds it up.]

Dedede: I can tack this up in my dressing room.

Escargoon: Sire, we might need that!

Dedede: [_hitting him_] You just take care of business! [_walking inside_] And I'll take care of this star, hehe.

Escargoon: [_blows a raspberry_] Why does he have to be so abusive? Self-esteem issues anyone? [_Kirby floats over the wall, surprising him_] Aaah! Well this is a pleasant surprise. I was just trying to fix your starship for ya. [_Kirby finds the box and isn't pleased that it's empty. He holds it up to Escargoon_] Not my fault. See-

[Kirby ignores him and runs into the castle. Camera cuts to Dedede looking at his octopus. He walks away complaining.]

Dedede: Humph. I order a monster and I wind up with a wimp.

[The octopus' eyes turn green. It's hiding a bone behind its back.]

Dedede: I didn't spend my cash for this newfangled online monster ordering system just so I can fill my fish tank.

[Dedede sits down and pushes a button on his throne. The delivery system activates and Customer Service appears on a screen.]

Customer Service: Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises King Dedede. How can I assist you?

Dedede: Look pal, I don't like to complain but I paid you folks a lot of money for an octopus monster and it turned out to be a little shrimp.

Customer Service: Just give it time Your Highness and I guarantee that little shrimp will grow on you.

Dedede: Alright…

[Dedede pushes another button and shuts down the system. He walks over to the fish tank to go look at the octopus. It's sitting on the edge, the bone in its mouth. It spits out the bone and Dedede's eyes turn green. Kirby walks in and Dedede turns around, his hammer out. He runs towards Kirby and swings it around like a madman. Kirby can only dodge. Tiff and Tuff come running in.]

Tiff: Kirby!

[They're just in time to see Kirby get slammed in the face. He bounces around and hits a couple walls. He rolls to a stop, hitting a pillar. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like walk in behind Tiff and Tuff.]

Ebrum: Look, it's Kirby!

Like: He's getting creamed by the king!

[Dedede runs into a pillar, and the little star goes bouncing away. It stops at Tiff's feet and she picks it up. A shadow falls over them.]

Meta Knight: Get away!

[Meta Knight comes out of nowhere and tackles them out of the way of the falling pillar.]

Tiff: Hey you're on our side!

Meta Knight: Look out! [_pointing at the octopus_]

[The octopus starts growing, its skin turning a dark red. It quickly begins to fill the room.]

Tuff: That must be the monster that ate all the sheep!

Meta Knight: Yes, and it has taken control of the king!

[Tentacles break out of the walls. A tentacle wraps itself around a castle tower. The villagers, armed with torches and pitchforks, watch from a distance. They look on in fright.]

Some guy: It's gonna destroy the castle!

[Dedede wakes up and finds the octopus staring at him.]

Dedede: Aaaah! Holy Katamari!

Escargoon: Get back in your tank you overgrown appetizer!

Dedede: [_choking Escargoon_] Find the receipt for this thing 'cause I want my money back!

Meta Knight: You had better leave sire.

[Sword and Blade attack, but a tentacle slams down and forces them to dodge. Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, and Escargoon run as tentacles chase them down a corridor. King Dedede and Escargoon get to safety behind a pillar, but Tiff and Tuff are trapped. Kirby runs to their rescue.]

Tiff: Kirby!

[Mini-octopuses sprout out of the giant one's suction cups. Kirby engages them, but is tag-teamed and beaten all around.]

Dedede: That's it! Hahaha! [_punching the air_]

Escargoon: Sure, now it's a keeper.

[Kirby turns a green/blue color. Two octopuses drop a rock on him. The star in Tiff's hand flashes the same color.]

Tiff: Oh no!

Meta Knight: Where did you get that?

Tiff: This? King Dedede dropped it. Why?

Meta Knight: That is the Warp Star, the source of Kirby's power.

[Fumu gasps and the star turns yellow again. Kirby gets up and runs away, followed by octopuses. Tiff runs after him, taking a different route.]

Tiff: Kirby!

Tuff: Tiff, look out!

[Kirby comes out on a tower balcony. He's surrounded by mini-octopuses. A giant tentacle knocks away half of the tower. The octopus bursts out of a lower point of the castle. Tiff comes out on a different balcony and holds the Warp Star high. It glows brightly.]

Tiff: Kirby!

[Kirby waves his arms joyously. Encouraged, he inhales all of the mini-octopuses. Tuff and Meta Knight have joined Tiff on the balcony. Kirby swallows all the enemies.]

Tuff: He sucked em up?

Tiff: Just like he sucked up that dinner!

Meta Knight: It is Kirby's classic defense, inhale.

[The giant octopus launches flaming miniatures at Kirby. Kirby jumps up and spin kicks them away, creating a shower of fire all around him.]

Tiff/Tuff: Hooray!

[The octopus launches volleys from both sides. Kirby inhales all the fire and swallows. He jumps up into the air and transforms into Fire Kirby.]

Meta Knight: That is Kirby's Copy Ability. After inhaling an attack, Kirby can transform himself. Kirby has now become… Fire Kirby!

[The octopus breaths fire at him, but it doesn't burn. He inhales it and spits it right back at it. Tiff throws the Warp Star, which becomes big enough for Kirby to ride on its way there.]

Tiff: Kirby!

[Kirby hops on and evades the monster's attacks. He breathes a great gout of fire at the octopuses face. It tries to hold onto to a tower but the force is too great. It's head explodes and it goes flying into oblivion. Kirby jumps up and releases the transformation, breaking the Warp Star on the way down. He lands on the same tower balcony where Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are gathered. The light of the Warp Star shines down on Tiff.]

Tiff/Tuff: Yay! Hooray! Alright Kirby! Come on!

Dedede: There goes my refund.

[Meta Knight watches from inside. Transition to Customer Service looking through a telescope. There is a dark figure in the background.]

Customer Service: Well, it seems that puffy pink visitor is a Star Warrior after all.

[The figure in the background laughs. Cut to the villagers gathered around Kirby's repaired starship.]

Tiff: I wish you could have stayed around a little longer Kirby.

[Kirby moves to the ship, but hesitates and turns around. Tiff turns away from him.]

Tiff: I hate long goodbyes, so just get on your ship and go.

[Kirby jumps into the cockpit, but looks very sad. Tiff turns to look at him. The ship takes off and Tiff and Tuff run after it.]

Tiff: Goodbye Kirby! [_Kirby waves goodbye_] Thanks for saving us!

Tuff: Come back and visit.

[Dedede and Escargoon are hiding in the tank car, preparing to blow him up.]

Dedede: Hehehaha! We'll make sure that don't happen.

Escargoon: Goodbye for good!

[The starship is hit, and crashes down on top of the tank car. Tiff and Tuff run dramatically towards the explosion. Kirby rolls unharmed to their feet, but both vehicles are totaled.]

Dedede: Hey! I do believe I've been star struck! [_starts chasing Escargoon with his hammer_] Come back here!

Escargoon: No! Get away from me! Ow!

[Everybody else laughs.]

Tiff: Well, it looks like you won't be leaving Kirby. You wanna stay with us?

Kirby: [_jumping_] Kirby Kirby! [_ending star closes over him_] Kirby!

[The ending star closes over him punching the air. The episode is over.]


	4. Episode 2: A Blockbuster Battle

**Episode 2: A Blockbuster Battle**

[Camera opens on Castle Dedede. Dedede is on a balcony, looking through his binoculars.]

Dedede: We gotta do something. We gotta get rid of Kirby somehow before he gets settled in here.

Escargoon: Well King Dedede, if you want my opinion-

[Dedede slams the binoculars down on his head]

Dedede: Who wants your opinion. [_walking to his throne_] What I want's a monster that's gonna get rid of that little pink pest once and for all. [_sits down and activates the TV_]

Customer Service: Welcome back to Nightmare Enterprises' online monster site, King Dedede. As you know we offer a full line of powerful monsters. [_illuminates a showcase of demon beasts behind him_]

Dedede: Yeah? That octopus you sent me last time was a weakling.

Customer Service: Now that we know your opponent is Kirby, all our monsters have new improved attack power. [_Showcase monsters attack him_] See what I mean?

Dedede: They look like rejects to me. I need something strong enough to get rid of that Kirby, for good.

[Theme Song]

[Camera opens on kids playing jump rope. Fololo and Falala are swinging the rope and counting.]

Fololo/Falala: One and one and one is three. We don't' like King Dedede. Two and two and two is six. He weighs the same as a ton of bricks. Three and three and three is nine. He has a robe that-

Spikehead: Ok. It's your turn Kirby.

Honey: Come on Kirby!

[Kirby immediately gets hit in the face with the jump rope. The kids laugh, making Kirby mad.]

Tuff: I don't know about this.

Tiff: What? What do you mean?

Tuff: Kirby shouldn't be learning how to jump rope. He's a Star Warrior. He should be learning Star Warrior stuff.

[A thundercloud approaches and it begins to rain. The kids hide under the eve of the mayor's house, which is nearby. Kirby runs and hides in a tree nest. Torkori pushes him back out.]

Torkori: Wraa! Listen up junior this is my nest. No pinkies (Dinkles?) aloud. Now hit the road.

[Kirby rolls down the tree and back into the rain]

Tuff: Hey he's our friend! Let him in Torkori!

Tiff: He just needs a place to stay for a while!

Torkori: Let him get his own place!

Tiff: Kirby does need a place to stay.

Tuff: Yeah, I never thought of that before.

[The mayor's wife, Hana, opens the window.]

Hana: Hello there Tiff.

Tiff: Hi.

Hana: Would you and your friends like to come in out of the rain?

Tiff: That's ok Ma'am. But there is something you could do to help us.

Hana: Sure Tiff. What's that?

Tiff: Would it be all right if Kirby came here to live with you?

Hana: Kirby live here?! [_flashback to Kirby eating the entire dinner_] You're such a kidder! [_laughs and closes window_]

[At Kawasaki's restaurant. It's stopped raining.]

Kawasaki: I'm afraid not, Tiff.

Tiff: Why can't Kirby work here Chef Kawasaki?

Kawasaki: He has no prior experience, that's why!

Tuff: He'd work for free and all you'd have to do is feed him and let him sleep here.

Kawasaki: Your whole family lives up in King Dedede's castle. Why can't Kirby just stay with you?

Tiff: King Dedede hates Kirby.

Kawasaki: Is that so. [_picks Kirby up_]Well any enemy of the king is a friend of mine.

[Kirby is put to work as a waiter. The kids watch him work from outside.]

Spikehead: Chef Kawasaki sure keeps Kirby busy.

Honey: Yeah, but at least Kirby has a place to stay.

Tuff: It doesn't seem right for a warrior to work as a waiter.

[Dedede and Escargoon pull up and enter the restaurant.]

Dedede: Where's the menu?

Kawasaki: Your Majesty, it's an honor to have such a regal, royal-

Escargoon: [_pushing him away_] Can it Fry Boy!

Dedede: [_looking at a menu_] Let me see here. I'll have the Shanto Breean [sic] for two for my entrée, and I'll start off with some snails.

Escargoon: Don't have snails they take too long.

Iroo: King Dedede never eats out.

Falala: He and Escargoon must be up to something.

Tiff: Maybe.

[Kirby walks out from the back carrying a loaded tray. A cane comes out and trips him. The food gets spilled all over the floor.]

Dedede: Hehehe. Have a nice trip there boy.

Escargoon: Try to keep the food on the menu and not on the floor.

Kawasaki: Watch what you're doing Kirby. [_gives him another tray_]

[This time, Dedede and Escargoon move the table just as Kirby is about to put the food down. The plate breaks on the floor.]

Escargoon: Kirby's sure striking out with the plates.

Dedede: Let's see if he can slide.

[Escargoon throws a banana peel and Kirby slips on it. He crashes into a table. Next, a skateboard goes underfoot and sends him flying into Kawasaki's sink. Kawasaki throws him out of the restaurant.]

Kawasaki: Kirby's wrecking my restaurant.

Tiff: Don't blame him. Blame the King and Escargoon.

Tuff: Yeah, they made Kirby mess up.

Kawasaki: That may be true Tuff, but I can't fire the King.

Tiff: [_hearing Dedede laugh_] Kirby look out!

[Escargoon drives over a puddle, splashing Kirby. Cut to Dedede talking to Torkori.]

Dedede: That Kirby's nothing but a troublemaker Torkori, so we gotta make sure he don't make trouble here.

Escargoon: If they find Kirby a place to live, pretty soon every face in town'll be pink.

Torkori: Well not if I can help it.

[Torkori flies off. In Curio's shop, Kirby's looking at things with a magnifying glass.]

Curio: I suppose I could use an assistant. But all the items here are extremely valuable.

[Torkori knocks a vase off a shelf, landing it on Kirby's head.]

Curio: I've got artifacts from ancient Dreamlandian civilizations 20,000 years old, so Kirby would have to be very CAREFUL!

[Curio notices that Kirby has a vase on his head and shouts the last word in surprise. Kirby walks blindly off the shelf, and all the kids rush to catch him. They're too late, and the vase breaks.]

Curio: I think I'll lie down for a moment… [_faints_]

[At the gas station]

Gus: Did Kirby ever pump gas before?

Tiff: I don't think so, but if you let him live here, I'm sure he can learn how to.

Gus: Pumping gas can be tricky. There could be trouble if he goes pushing the wrong buttons.

Tiff: Oh, Kirby wouldn't do that.

[Torkori puts a bright green sticker over a gas pump's button. Kirby pushes it, and the gas station explodes. Everybody lands in a pile on a hill far away.]

Gus: You all lemme at that Kirby! I'll push his buttons!

[At Torkori's tree]

Torkori: I said no and I meant it!

Coo: But they've tried all over Cappy Town and nobody'll let Kirby live with them.

Torkori: Not my problem. That just means folks around here got good judgment. I say, let Kirby go back where he came from.

Coo: Sorry Tiff. Torkori's a tough old bird. Maybe you should try to find another tree.

Tiff: Another tree… Coo, that's a great idea!

[Transition to the kids looking at blueprints]

Tiff: Ok, here's the plan. We're gonna build Kirby his very own tree house.

[The work commences. Kirby, carrying a small log, walks past a bipedal hamster. He turns around to look at Rick.]

Rick: Hey mate. You must be Kirby. My name's Rick. I believe you're headed in this direction. Gooday!

[Rick pushes Kirby in the direction of the tree. He walks right by.]

Tuff: [_in the background_] You gotta add some spikes over- [_Kirby walks by_]

[In the throne room]

Dedede: You're joshing. You were supposed to make sure Kirby didn't find a place to stay.

Torkori: I tried.

Escargoon: [_looking with binoculars_] Lousy brats.

[Dedede takes the binoculars and looks through them. He sees the construction zone and laughs.]

Dedede: [_running inside_] Well if I can't get rid of Kirby the sneaky way, I'll just have to do it the freaky way!

[Dedede sits down and activates the full delivery system.]

Customer Service: King Dedede. We have a special monster we can send you today.

Dedede: Good. Get it online.

[The system activates, and something comes through with a flash of light. When the light fades away, Dedede and Escargoon are disappointed to see it is an ordinary gray brick.]

Dedede: What is this, a paperweight?

Customer Service: No King. It's a monster, a super high-density monster. We like to call him Blocky.

Dedede: What am I supposed to do? Drop it in the road and wait for Kirby to trip over it?

Customer Service: Just let me give you a little demo.

[Customer Service pushes a button. Blocky grows five times his size and sprouts arms and legs. A fan opens on his head, eyes appear, and he gains a purple sumo wrester's belt from somewhere. Dedede and Escargoon watch in shock as Blocky jumps up and goes through the system and the subsequent floors below.]

Dedede: [_laughs and peers down the hole_] Come on!

[Dedede hops on his throne, which is sitting on a track. Escargoon clings to the back as it moves through a hidden door in the back wall. It also functions as an elevator, and they watch as Blocky crashes through floors. They get to the bottom floor first and end up being crushed by Blocky.]

Escargoon: This thing's even heavier than you are!

Dedede: Yeah, big enough to crush Kirby!

[Commercial. Opens on the dinner presentation of Kirby's tree house. A pink curtain covers the house.]

Tiff: Thanks to you are all your hard work, our new friend finally has a place to live. The Star Warrior has a home at last. Now let's give a housewarming welcome to Kirby!

[Fololo and Falala pull a rope, opening the curtain.]

Tuff: Here goes!

[Tuff pulls another rope. A party ball opens and Kirby falls out along with a banner that says "Congratulations." Kirby falls down to his place at the table, and the townspeople clap.]

Mayor: This is the perfect place for Kirby.

Bookem: Yeah. It's outta town.

[Suddenly, Dedede drives up. He talks into a megaphone to get their attention.]

Dedede: This here's an illegal gathering so if you rioters don't want to get incarcerated, cease and disperse immediately.

Mayor: Rioters?

Tiff: Hey! We're just having a party!

Escargoon: Oh goody. They're resisting.

Dedede: Then I am forced to use force.

[Dedede fires and destroys the tree house. The villagers run and Kirby is bounced by the explosion. He looks sadly at the charred tree. He runs towards it, but Dedede drives through the trunk, shattering it.]

Tiff: Kirby!

Tuff: Are you okay?

Dedede: [_laughs_] Look, it's the ringleader.

Escargoon: Yeah. Now let's show him who his new challenger is.

[The compartment in the back of the car opens. The robotic arm pulls out a gray brick and places it on the grass in front of them.]

Tiff: What's that?

Dedede: [_laughing_] You just wait and see.

[They drive away, giggling to themselves. Electricity shoots out of the brick and it transforms into Blocky. Blocky stomps the ground, causing it to fissure. Tiff and Tuff are knocked away from Kirby.]

Tiff: Kirby!

Tuff: Look out!

[Blocky jumps up and stomps on Kirby. He does it again and again, until Kirby is as flat as a pancake. Kirby starts to fly away.]

Tiff: Kirby!

Tuff: Get him Tiff!

[They catch him and shake him out.]

Tiff: Don't worry Kirby. We'll help you fatten out. ([sic] We'll ak ye flatten you out)

Tuff: We'll fatten you up again.

[Kirby goes back to normal, but the ground shakes as Blocky approaches.]

Tuff: Here it comes again!

Tiff: Kirby, suck it up!

[Kirby tries, but it has no effect. Meta Knight watches from beside a tree, his eyes flashing green.]

Tuff: Something's the matter, Tiff.

Tiff: Yeah, but what?

Dedede: Kirby can't handle that heavyweight. Hahahahaha!

[Kirby tries again, but Blocky stomps and sends him flying. Blocky starts to crush him flat again, but Tiff jumps in and saves him.]

Tiff: Kirby!

[She throws him like a Frisbee and he lands in Torkori's nest.]

Torkori: I already told ya, this is my nest. Now get your big pink puss outta here!

[The ground shakes as Blocky approaches the tree.]

Torkori: It's time for you to make like a tree and leave!

[Blocky tackles the tree and knocks it down. Kirby and Torkori fall out. Dedede drives up and Torkori flies up in front of the cannon.]

Torkori: Hey what's the big idea buster?! I was on your side and you totaled ma tree!

[Cruelly, Dedede blows the little bird away.]

Dedede: Now where's that Kirby at?

Escargoon: I don't see him, sire.

Dedede: Then let's find him.

[The camera zooms out to show Meta Knight hiding behind a rock. Then it transitions to the ocean-side cliffs where Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff are hiding.]

Tiff: We won't be safe here for long.

Tuff: I thought for sure Kirby woulda been able to beat that block.

Tiff: Yeah, I wonder why he couldn't…

Meta Knight: I can tell you why.

[Meta Knight's shadow falls over them. He's standing on a cliff high above them. Cue fanfare. It blinks black for commercial, then plays the fanfare again.]

Tiff: Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Your opponent is made of a super high-density matter.

Tiff: Super high density?

Tuff: What's that mean?

Meta Knight: It is too heavy to be sucked up by Kirby.

Tiff: Oh no…!

Meta Knight: But, if you can find a way to turn your opponent's strength against him, Kirby can triumph.

[Camera shows his shadow moving away.]

Tuff: Tiff, Meta Knight works for King Dedede. What's he want to help Kirby for?

Tiff: We don't have time to think about that now. We have to get Kirby in shape for a rematch.

[Kirby inhales some rocks and grass.]

Tuff: He does great with regular rocks.

Tiff: Now let's try something bigger.

Tuff: [_pointing to a huge boulder_] Kirby! See if you can suck up that one!

[Kirby tries, and the boulder inches uphill. He tires quickly.]

Tiff: It's too heavy.

Tuff: Kirby doesn't have the strength to suck up something that weighs that much.

[The boulder slides down hill and collapses on its side.]

Tiff: [_noticing_] That's how you're gonna beat Blocky. (How do they know its name? It was never said in their presence)

[Speaking of Blocky, King Dedede, Escargoon, and the monster approach. They appear at the top of a tall cliff.]

Dedede: I know I heard the sound of suckin' over here somewhere.

Escargoon: Kirby must be nearby.

Tiff: Hey Dedede! [_camera pans down to show the kids_] Do what you want to, but you're not gonna run Kirby outta Cappy Town!

Dedede: Kirby won't be runnin' nowhere when Blocky gets done with him.

Escargoon: Time to say bye-bye Kirby bye-bye!

Tiff: Okay Kirby. You know what to do.

[Kirby begins to inhale.]

Dedede: Back this thing up.

Escargoon: You got it, Triple D! [_backs car up_]

Dedede: That puny little puff ain't strong enough to suck up our big ol' Blocky. [_laughs_]

Escargoon: Sire, look!

[Blocky is having a hard time balancing against Kirby's downhill suction.]

Tiff: You can do it!

Tuff: Go Kirby!

[Blocky slips and starts to slide downhill.]

Tiff: Wow!

Tuff: Hahahey!

[Blocky slides. Meta Knight watches from somewhere else.]

Meta Knight: [_to himself_] Their opponent's weight was its strength. Now they have turned it to their advantage.

[Kirby keeps inhaling, and Blocky begins to tumble. He hits the bottom and breaks into four pieces, one of which Kirby swallows. Kirby jumps up and transforms into Stone Kirby. The kids cheer.]

Dedede: Don't be too happy! Kirby only sucked up a piece of Blocky.

[The three mini-blockies tag team Kirby. Kirby jumps up and turns into a giant pink monolith of himself. He falls and scatters the blockies as the ground shakes.]

Dedede: What's going on?!

Escargoon: Kirby transforms into whatever it inhales.

Dedede: Blocky, you're still three times the size of Kirby. Crush him into gravel!

[The blockies bounce off Kirby. Their attacks don't have any effect.]

Tiff: Kirby copied Blocky!

Tuff: Yeah, now Kirby's a Rockstar Warrior!

[Stone Kirby jumps up and crushes the blockies into bits. The kids cheer, then notice that Torkori is also cheering.]

Torkori: Atta boy Kirby! Sock it to 'em! You're the stone cold kid! [_notices the kids looking and turns away_]

[The blocky bits come back together. Stone Kirby turns and heads for the ocean.]

Dedede: Kirby's gettin' away. Quit messin' around and pull yourself together!

[The three blockies perform a sort of Tetris maneuver and form back into Blocky. He stomps on Stone Kirby again and again, though it doesn't seem to be doing much. Stone Kirby sinks into the ground once he reaches the tip of a cliff. The tip breaks off and Stone Kirby and Blocky fall.]

Dedede: You dumb block head!

Escargoon: We're sunk and so is he.

[They splash into the water and sink into the depths. Kirby undoes the transformation and floats up. He bumps into Kine, which causes him to spit out the mini-blocky, getting rid of the copy ability. The kids, King Dedede, Escargoon, and several townspeople wait anxiously for something to come up.]

Tiff: Kirby…

[There are bubbles, and Kirby pops up safe and sound. Everybody cheers, except King Dedede and Escargoon of course.]

Dedede: [_crying_] I'm gonna miss my little Blocky!

Escargoon: Well sire, it just goes to show, you shouldn't take your monsters for granite.

[Camera shows the dedication of Kirby's new house. It's a small white dome with a chimney and a window. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Coo, Rick, and the cappy children are the only ones in attendance.]

Tiff: We think a Star Warrior deserves a nice place to live, so we pitched in and built you your very own house.

Tuff: [_opening the door_] Welcome home Kirby!

[Kirby goes inside, and the kids follow. There's a simple bed and a fireplace.]

Falala: It isn't very big, but neither are you!

Fololo: Check out the bed Kirby!

[Kirby jumps on the bed but is bounced off by Torkori, who was sleeping under the covers.]

Torkori: Can't a bird get any peace and quiet in this town?!

Tiff: Torkori!

Torkori: I came in here to see what the place was like, and I took a liking to it, so I'm moving in!

Tuff: You tried to get Kirby thrown out of Cappy Town and now you want to throw him out of his own house?!

Torkori: That kid can take care of himself. He'll find a place.

[Outside, Kirby is sleeping in the tree beside the house.]

Tuff: I guess Kirby got his tree house after all.

[Everybody laughs, and the ending star closes over Kirby. The episode is over.]


	5. Episode 3: Kirby's Duel Role

**Episode 3: Kirby's Duel Role**

[Camera opens on Kirby's house. The sun is rising and Kirby is sleeping in the tree. Somebody knocks on the door and wakes Torkori up.]

Tiff: [_knocking_] Kirby!

Tuff: Well maybe he's still sleeping.

[Torkori suddenly opens the door.]

Torkori: Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying, so put an egg in your shoe and beat it!

Tiff: Torkori…

Tuff: Hey, what are you doing in Kirby's house?

Torkori: Well, your little pink pal and I made a trade. I moved into his house and he moved into ma tree. [_flies over to Kirby_] Rise and shine. You got company!

[Torkori pecks Kirby, which causes him to fall out of the tree. He rolls to a stop in front of Tiff and Tuff.]

Tuff: Wake up Kirby! Trouble's coming.

Tiff: We just came from King Dedede's castle. You see, this morning-

Melman: Well, there's the fella I'm looking for.

Tuff: We're kinda busy here Mr. Melman.

Melman: Sorry Tuff. Just doing my job. Got a special delivery letter here from, uh, from uh, let's see…

Tiff: [_taking the letter_] Here. It's from Meta Knight!

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: [_reading_] "Honorable Kirby. As a fellow Star Warrior you are required to accept my challenge. I hereby request a battle with you."

Kirby: [_happily_] Poyo. Poyo!

Tuff: What are ya so happy about? Meta Knight challenged you to a duel!

Kirby: Poyo?

[Theme Song]

[Opens on villagers gathered around the tree in the center of town. They are talking to Torkori, who is perched on a branch.]

Bookem: A challenge?

Mayor: From Meta Knight?

Hana: For a duel?

Mayor: I don't believe it.

Torkori: Believe it Blustergas. I saw the letter with my own eyes.

Mayor: But why would he want to battle Kirby?

Bookem: And where's Kirby now?

Torkori: Tiff and Tuff took Kirby to Kabu Canyon.

[Camera cuts to show their hiding place in the canyon. Fololo and Falala are with them.]

Tiff: Kirby, there's something we have to tell you.

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: We know why Meta Knight challenged you. [_flashback_] Tuff and I were leaving the castle to come visit you, when we saw Meta Knight going up to King Dedede's throne room. So we decided to stay and see what was going on.

Meta Knight: _You want me to challenge Kirby to a duel?_

Dedede: _That's right. Beating Kirby oughtta be a piece of cake for you. _

Escargoon: _Just make sure you give that little crumb his just desserts._

Meta Knight: _But if you want to eliminate him, why don't you order another one of your monsters?_

Dedede: _Monsters? What makes you think I been ordering monsters?_

Meta Knight: _I have heard rumors Your Majesty. I have even heard that the delivery system is located in this very room._

Escargoon: _Keep your nose outta the king's business, if you even have a nose._

Dedede: _It's a knight's job to do what I say and I say get rid of Kirby!_

Meta Knight: _I understand, but-_

Escargoon: _Forget your butt! Why don't you just do what the king orders?! Listen mister. If you're in cahoots with this Kirby, that's treason!_

Meta Knight: _Treason?!_

Dedede: [Hitting Escargoon] _Are you gonna take care of Kirby or not?_

Meta Knight: _If you command it, I must obey. _

[Flashback over]

Tiff: You're in a lot of trouble Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo…

Tuff: There's no way you can beat Meta Knight. The best thing to do now is to run and hide someplace.

Meta Knight: It is too late for that.

[Camera shows him looming over them from a high cliff. Sword and Blade are beside him. Cue fanfare.]

Meta Knight: If you wanted Kirby to escape, why did you come here?

Tiff: Well, because we wanted to talk to you.

[Meta Knight agilely jumps down and lands on a pedestal of rock.]

Tiff: We thought you were on our side, and Kirby's side too!

Tuff: We heard you tell Dedede you'd get rid of Kirby.

Meta Knight: I am his Majesty's servant. I cannot disobey his commands.

Tiff: Traitor!

[Tiff runs forward, but Sword and Blade stop her. Meta Knight draws his sword. At first it's just a hilt, but lightning shoots out and forms the sacred sword Galaxia. Meta Knight raises it and speaks.]

Meta Knight: Kirby. My king has commanded me to challenge you to a duel. Prepare for battle, and prepare to be defeated!

[Meta Knight runs forward and springs into the air. He knocks Kirby around a little before stopping and pointing the sword at him.]

Meta Knight: This duel is about to end.

Tuff: That's what you think!

Tiff: Kirby! You can win, Kirby! Just use your suck-up power!

[Kirby tries to suck Meta Knight up, but he just stands there. The suction creates a whirlwind of rocks around the area. The camera zooms out to show Meta Knight from the point of view of King Dedede's binoculars.]

Escargoon: Who's winning, sire? Meta Knight or Kirby?

Dedede: I can't tell. There's too much stone and sand sailing around.

[Camera shows sand being sucked into the canyon. Tiff and Tuff are holding on for dear life, while Sword and Blade duck behind a rock. Meta Knight doesn't move at all, and Kirby grows tired and stops.]

Meta Knight: Kirby is very powerful, but he cannot suck up opponents who are extremely large and heavy.

Tiff: But you're not big or heavy, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: I have other ways of defending myself.

Tiff: You know way more than Kirby does. He can't beat you. How can you pick a fight with him when he can't even defend himself?

Meta Knight: Sword Knight, give him a way to defend himself.

[Sword throws a sword. It spins through the air and lands point down in the ground in front of Kirby.]

Meta Knight: There. Now we can battle as equals.

Tiff: Kirby! It's a trap!

Tuff: Run Kirby!

[Meta Knight waits patiently for his decision. Kirby doesn't back down and jumps for the sword. He grabs the handle, but it topples over. He recovers and picks it up, but he can barely hold it with both hands.]

Meta Knight: Now, the battle begins!

[Meta Knight springs into action. Kirby blocks the first few attacks but is comboed and sent flying. Meta Knight comes in for another attack as he gets up. Kirby swings his sword around wildly and manages to block the attack.]

Meta Knight: Fine then. I will save enough power to defend myself, but still move on to more intense attacks. [_attacks_] Keep your wits about you! [_Kirby deflects an attack_] The best offense is a good defense, my friend. [_proceeds to bounce Kirby around with his sword_]

[Kirby gets a good bashing and is sent flying into a rock wall. Stones fall down over him. Tiff and Tuff gasp while Escargoon celebrates.]

Escargoon: Kirby loses by a landslide!

Dedede: Come on. Let's get to the castle.

Escargoon: [_driving _away] Now we know what Kirby's weakness is.

Dedede: Aha! Kirby's no swordsman, and that gives me an idea. Haha!

[Meta Knight walks over to an outcropping of rock. The children watch anxiously.]

Meta Knight: A true Star Warrior would stand up and fight.

Tuff: Kirby don't listen to him!

Tiff: Run away Kirby!

[Kirby ignores them and goes on the offensive. After a particularly strong attack, Meta Knight pauses for a moment.]

Meta Knight: Your spirit is willing, my friend, but your pink flesh is weak. [_attacks_]

Tuff: Look Tiff. Kirby's fighting back. If he keeps this up, maybe he can beat Meta Knight.

Tiff: Or maybe Meta Knight's just acting like Kirby has a chance to win the duel.

Meta Knight: Not bad. [_breathes_] You have a lot of heart. Unfortunately, you don't have a lot of reach. With those tiny arms you cannot touch me. [_leaps back_] But, if you truly focus your powers, nothing is unreachable. And I will prove it to you. The steel of this sword is hard, but the steel of my will makes it harder.

[Meta Knight jumps high into the air, his sword glowing. He swings it forward and a huge beam of light gouges the ground beside Kirby.]

Meta Knight: If you allow your power to flow into your sword and then release it, you create the Sword Beam.

[Meta Knight unleashes another Sword Beam, this time directly at Kirby. He moves out of the way, but the beam goes up the cliff-side and sends rocks raining down.]

Meta Knight: Sword Beam allows you to use all of your power in one concentrated attack. When the spirit is focused, energy leaves the body and enters the sword. If you focus, perhaps you can defeat me. Try it. It is your only hope. If you fail, my sword will defeat you.

[Kirby blinks, and Meta Knight takes a step forward. Kirby blinks again, then sits down and falls asleep. Meta Knight gasps in surprise. He sees Kirby glowing in space, and the camera shows him also in space. Fade to black for commercial. Fades back in to Tiff and Tuff.]

Tuff: Kirby just fell asleep!

Tiff: Kirby!

Meta Knight: Kirby is free of all anxiety. That is how he focuses his power. He will be difficult to defeat, but for the sake of honor, I must try!

[Meta Knight attacks and Kirby wakes up. Before either can do anything, a huge boulder falls from the sky. Meta Knight pushes Kirby out of the way.]

Meta Knight: Look out!

[Meta Knight loses Kirby in the resulting dust cloud.]

Meta Knight: [_coughs_] Where are you?

Tiff: Tuff, Kirby got knocked out.

Tuff: What are we gonna do?

Falala: Let's get him out of here.

Tuff: Yeah. Come on!

[Tiff and Tuff carry Kirby away. Camera cuts to King Dedede driving up to his castle. When they come to the drawbridge, Escargoon falls off for some reason.]

Escargoon: [_cries out_] I'm okay…

[Dedede runs into the throne room, giggling to himself mischievously. He hops onto his throne and activates the delivery system.]

Dedede: I know how to beat Kirby. I need a monster that's good with a sword.

Customer Service: We've got just the thing you're looking for, King. But unfortunately we haven't received payment for the other monsters Nightmare Enterprises sent you already.

Dedede: You'll get the money just get me a monster!

Customer Service: No problemo Triple D. We always give credit where credit is due.

[The system activates, and electricity shoots out as the transfer begins in the middle. A monster starts to come through as Escargoon arrives.]

Escargoon: I landed on my-

[He sees something is happening and shuts up. The lightning is starting to clear up.]

Customer Service: Allow me to introduce our Swords Model Extraordinaire!

[The light clears away to reveal a giant beetle-like monster wielding a pirate-style sword and a club.]

Customer Service: The Big Beetle Bugzzy!

[Bugzzy raises its weapons and clangs them together.]

Dedede: Ahahahaha! That's one ugly bug. Now go get Kirby Beetle-boy.

[Camera transitions to show where Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are hiding. Sword, Blade and Meta Knight are searching for them.]

Sword: Kirby!

Blade: Kirby where you hiding? ([sic] where sue marrin) Meta Knight, there's no sign of Kirby. ([sic] there's never been a sight of Kirby)

Sword: With a little more time, you could have taught Kirby to master the Sword Beam.

Meta Knight. Yes, and now I feel King Dedede will order a monster skilled in swordplay. Kirby's in danger. We must find him.

[With a flourish of his cape, they head off.]

Tuff: Huh? Now they sound like they're trying to protect Kirby.

Tiff: Boy Tuff. This is real confusing.

[They notice a shadow and look behind them to see Kabu.]

Tiff: Meta Knight came here to see you, didn't he Kabu.

Kabu: He came here to consult with me, about the threat to our planet.

Tiff: Threat to the planet? What do you mean, Kabu?

[Camera zooms in on Kabu's eye.]

Kabu: There is a secret empire of evil, ruled by one known as NME (eNeMeE). It is his plan to control the entire universe. [_shows a chess board filled with monsters. NME is in the back, placing pieces._] He creates monsters and delivers them to customers like Dedede, [_NME attempts to place a small circular object_] who does not know their true purpose. But NME made one grave mistake. [_Shows NME getting frustrated that the piece refuses him_] One creature was produced that would not obey his orders, [_the piece is now stabbing NME in the finger with a sword_] and NME fears it may defeat him. [_NME smashes the chess board in anger_]

Tiff: The creature must be…Kirby!

Tuff: Yeah, that must be why NME's trying to get rid of him.

Kabu: That is the likely explanation.

Tiff: Well we better get going Kabu. Thanks for the information.

Tuff: Hey Kabu. How'd you find out about all this stuff?

Kabu: I learned it long ago from Meta Knight.

Tuff: Say what?!

Tiff: From Meta Knight?

[Camera cuts to Dedede driving away from the castle, with Bugzzy flying beside the tank car.]

Dedede: [_laughs_] This job's gonna be a walk in the park.

Escargoon: Yeah, and Kirby's been bugging us, so now we're gonna bug him big time.

Bugzzy: Buuuuuuh.

[Camera shows Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala gathered around Kirby, who is lying on a stretcher with an ice pack on his head.]

Falala: He's still very weak.

Tuff: Hang in there Kirby.

Tiff: Come on. We gotta try to get him outta here and back to his house.

[Tiff peeks around a corner to see if the coast is clear. They move out, carrying Kirby on the stretcher, but they don't get very far before King Dedede shines his headlights and ambushes them.]

Dedede: Heheheha! Now you're in the spotlight!

Escargoon: But it's curtains for your little friend.

Tuff: What do we do?

Tiff: Run!

[They run away, but Escargoon drives after them. Tiff trips on a rock and Kirby goes flying into the car. He bounces off the hood, hits a wall, and falls to the ground. He wakes up from the sudden damage. When he looks up, Bugzzy is looming over him.]

Bugzzy: Buuuh!

[Tiff and Tuff gasp. Bugzzy raises its weapons and clangs them together a couple times. It takes a step forward and stabs at Kirby with the sword. Kirby rolls out of the way and Bugzzy tries to smash him with its club. He slashes and swings at Kirby, quickly tiring the little puffball out. Meta Knight walks up to Dedede's car.]

Meta Knight: What is that, Your Majesty?

Dedede: Haha. It's my new monster, Bugzzy.

Meta Knight: I do not understand. I thought you wanted me to do battle with Kirby.

Escargoon: You found Kirby's weakness. That's all we wanted.

Meta Knight: So, you were only using me to find the right monster to order. [_watches Bugzzy attack a few times_] Kirby's new power will now be put to the test.

[Commercial. Kirby dodges some more attacks]

Tiff: Kirby, do something!

Tuff: Kirby, try to suck it up!

[Kirby tries to inhale it, but Bugzzy stands his ground and Kirby has to stop. Bugzzy approaches him, and it becomes apparent Kirby has cornered himself. ]

Tiff: Hurry Kirby. Try to suck it up again.

Meta Knight: His opponent is too large to defeat that way.

Tiff: You're right, Meta Knight. [_Bugzzy clangs it weapons together and attacks_] Kirby, one more time. But this time suck up his sword!

[Kirby tries again, focusing on the sword. Meta Knight throws Galaxia and knocks it out of the monster's hand. It spins into Kirby's mouth and he swallows it.]

Tuff: Yeah! Kirby did it!

[Kirby jumps up and transforms into Sword Kirby, who wields a golden sword.]

Meta Knight: He is now Sword Kirby.

Tiff: Kirby…

Escargoon/Dedede: Sword Kirby?!

Meta Knight: A master swordsman, if he has learned any attacks.

Tiff: You can do it Kirby.

[Kirby lands and faces off with Bugzzy. It crosses its arms and creates two swords twice the length of the one it had before.]

Dedede: [_choking Escargoon_] Ahahaha! Yeah, alright! That Bugzzy sure is one sharp looking monster, ain't it.

[In turn, Kirby lengthens his own sword. They face off for a moment before Kirby goes on the offensive. Kirby forces Bugzzy to back up a few steps. It gets angry and slashes wildly, pushing Kirby back.]

Dedede: Yeah! A few more sweeps and its goodbye Kirby!

Escargoon: Touché! (?)

Meta Knight: [_to himself_] Kirby, if you focus, you can defeat it.

[Kirby has a flashback to sleeping in the starship. He yawns and sits down. Tiff and Tuff gasp. Kirby falls asleep.]

Dedede: [_laughs_] Hey, what's that little pinky dinky going to sleep for?

Escargoon: Hurry Bugzzy! Finish him off!

Bugzzy: Buuuuuuuuhhh!

[Kirby remembers the alarm waking him up and wakes up in real life. He jumps up into the air, sword glowing. Bugzzy narrows its eyes. Kirby launches off the Sword Beam. Bugzzy tries to block it with its swords, but the beam cuts through and slices it in half. Electricity darts between the two halves. Everybody gasps but Meta Knight. Bugzzy explodes, trailing smoke into the air. The kids cheer.]

Tiff: Yay! He won!

Tuff: [_chanting_] Kirby! You! Rule! Alright! Awesome!

[Kirby lands, no longer possessing the copy ability. He hears cheering and turns around. The townspeople are gathered at the top of the cliffs, cheering for him.]

Dedede: Well, that pink hunk ain't gonna make a munk out of King Dedede!

[Dedede drives forward, but Meta Knight is in the way.]

Dedede: Outta my way Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Sire, it is my duty to warn you. Kirby has great power now.

Dedede: Yeah, well who's the king around here, you or me?

Escargoon: Move it or lose it!

Meta Knight: It pains me to do this sire, but I am afraid I must.

[Meta Knight kicks the car, sending them careening backwards downhill.]

Dedede: What's happening?!

Escargoon: We're going backwards!

Dedede: I know that! Hit the brake!

Escargoon: I don't know (?). We're gonna crash!

Dedede: Do something!

Escargoon: Like what?!

Dedede: Break my fall!

[They explode at the bottom of the hill.]

Tiff: Hey Meta Knight. Who you trying to protect here, King Dedede or Kirby?

Meta Knight: I am a loyal subject of the king. Why would I help Kirby?

Tuff: That's just what we're trying to figure out.

Tiff: Kabu told us about Nightmare Enterprises, but I bet you could tell us a whole lot more.

Meta Knight: Someday.

[Camera shows Fololo and Falala flying Kirby up to Kabu.]

Tiff: Well then. We'll find out about Kirby one way or another.

[Fololo and Falala hold Kirby up to Kabu. Kirby giggles, and the ending star closes in on him. The episode is over.]


	6. Episode 4: Dark and Stormy Knight

**Episode 4: Dark and Stormy Knight**

[Opens on Dedede Castle. Everyone is arguing in the Cabinet Minister's room.]

Dedede: Quiet! [_pointing at Tiff_] You're hiding something from me!

Ebrum: Please Your Majesty, calm down.

Like: Use your brain instead of your mouth. [_Ebrum tries to shush her_]

Dedede: Sir Ebrum. Lady Like. This here daughter of yours is holding information from me. She keepin' secrets about Kirby!

Escargoon: You've been aiding an alien, you traitor.

Tuff: [_Tiff has to hold him back_] Well if she's a traitor prove it!

[Dedede and Escargoon laugh heartily.]

Dedede: It just so happens I got proof right here. [_holds up a black and white picture of Kirby battling the giant octopus_] This picture look familiar?

[Tiff and Tuff gasp]

Tuff: That's Kirby beatin' the monster!

[Flashback to Tiff holding up the Warp Star, Kirby's Fire Kirby transformation, and Kirby defeating the octopus. Flashback ends on a black and white still of Fire Kirby on the Warp Star. Dedede tears the picture in half.]

Dedede: Now what you got to say for yourselves?

[Everybody's looking at the pictures Dedede has scattered around.]

Like: That Kirby is really photogenic. [sic]

Ebrum: Did you use a digital camera, sire?

Dedede: Listen here! You two think you're smart, don't ya? Well I'm a lot smarter. [_picks up a picture of Kirby's starship and holds it up_] Kirby ain't goin' nowhere without this!

[Theme Song]

[Dedede walks up to his throne]

Dedede: I'll show them kids. If I can't earn respect, I'll just by it… from Nightmare Enterprises.

[He sits down and turns on the TV.]

Customer Service: King Dedede. You're looking very-

Dedede: Cut the bunk [sic]. I want you to send me a monster that can get rid of Kirby in a flash.

Customer Service: Well what a shocking coincidence, sire. We happen to have a brand new monster that's absolutely electrifying. [_leans in as if to whisper_] It's a huge thunderstorm monster, called Kracko.

Dedede: Kracko? All right!

Customer Service: You're gonna love it, king! And this monster is humongous! [_camera focuses on the background. The door is cracked_] As you know, we usually deliver monsters via the internet, [_camera shows Meta Knight peeking through the cracked door_] but we'll have to deliver Kracko by air.

Dedede: Do what you have to, just get it here!

[Meta Knight quietly closes the door. He turns and sees Tuff walking down the hallway towards him. Meta Knight walks by quickly, trying to remain inconspicuous.]

Tuff: [_casually_] Hey Meta Knight. How's it going?

Meta Knight: Very badly.

Tuff: [_stopping_] Hmm? Very… badly..? [_runs after Meta Knight_] Wait! [_Meta Knight stops_]

Meta Knight: Where is Tiff?

Tuff: She went to see Kirby. Why? What's the matter?

Meta Knight: Then they are both in danger. We must find them before it is too late. [_walks away_]

Tuff: Huh?! Too late?!

[Cut to Kirby's house. Torkori's trying to get Kirby to make the bed.]

Torkori: Come on junior. Double time. Put some muscle in your muscle and get that bed made! Lazy daisy!

Tiff: [_From outside the window_] Who is?

Torkori: He is! Wrah!

[Torkori realizes who asked the question and whistles innocently.]

Tiff: [_leaning in the window_] Hey! Kirby's not here to help you!

Torkori: I'm trying to help Kirby! He may be a Star Warrior, but he's no [sic] first class space cadet.

[Kirby's trying to fluff a pillow by laying on it and smacking it with his arms. He rolls off, leaving the pillow a complete mess.]

Torkori: See?

Tiff: Kirby, outside!

[Kirby rolls off the bed and goes outside.]

Tiff: First Torkori took your house, and now he has you making his bed for him. That isn't right.

Kirby: Poyo?

Torkori: [_coming outside_] Don't try puttin' ideas in his head! He likes to keep that place empty!

[Torkori laughs and Kirby laughs with him. Tiff isn't pleased.]

Tiff: [_in Torkori's face_] Get back inside! [_Torkori goes inside. Tiff has to stop Kirby from following him_] No Kirby, not you! Help me, Kirby. There are a lot of things about you I wanna-

[A dragonfly lands in Tiff's hair and Kirby gets completely distracted. He runs around her, trying to get to it, and eventually tackles her down.]

Tiff: [_sigh_] It's no use, is it. It's just like talking to a baby.

[A huge gray thundercloud approaches them. Its shadow quickly engulfs the land. Tiff looks at it apprehensively. Blue lightning shoots out right at them. They run away, the lightning strikes going after them. After a while, Kirby trips on a tree root. The lightning hits the tree and sends him flying. He lands in a small pond.]

Tiff: [_gasps_] Are you okay? [_pulling him from the water_] Come on. It's coming this way.

[Tiff runs, dragging Kirby behind her. A particularly big bolt of lightning goes after them. It doesn't hit the ground but instead changes directions and travels horizontally (v-). Tiff zigs and zags, but it eventually hits them.]

Tiff: This isn't just a lightning storm. [_thunder_] Run Kirby!

[The mayor and his wife are out for a drive. In the distance, they see Tiff and Kirby running towards them, followed by lightning strikes. They run by the car, and the mayor and his wife are electrocuted. The car falls apart beneath them. Tiff runs into Kawasaki's restaurant.]

Kawasaki: Restroom's for customers only.

[Tiff pauses for a moment when Kawasaki speaks to her, but then she runs past him and he gets zapped. The camera zooms out to show the zapping in a crystal ball belonging to the fortune teller Mabel.]

Mabel: I see a very shocking event…

[Tiff runs by. She gets zapped too. Camera cuts to show Professor Curio placing a Triceratops head on a completed skeleton.]

Curio: I have finally reconstructed the rare Triceratops Cappyosis.

[Tiff runs under the skeleton and it gets hit. It falls apart, much to Curio's dismay. Cut to the police station, where Chief Bookem is talking to the captive Doron.]

Bookem: I just heard from the DA. He's handing down new charges.

[Tiff runs by and Bookem gets zapped. Camera cuts to an overhead view of the town. Lightning rains down in various places and there's a lot of screaming. Tiff runs onto a four-way crossroad. She's lost Kirby somewhere down the line. Tuff runs up to her.]

Tuff: Tiff! Where'd Kirby go?

Tiff: I don't know. [_pointing somewhere_] We got separated over at the-

[Dedede haphazardly drives past them. They're headed towards the cloud.]

Dedede: Hey look here up ahead. That's Kirby. Let's watch this.

Escargoon: [_unenthusiastic_] Why not… I got nothin' better to do.

[The camera pans down to show Kirby running towards them. Dedede laughs but realizes that the lightning is striking quite close to them.]

Dedede: Hey, wait a minute! [sic]

Escargoon: Get lost!

[Kirby jumps up and opens the lid to the compartment in the back. He ducks inside just as the lightning hits the tank car. Escargoon drives wildly past Tiff and Tuff, followed by lightning.]

Dedede: What's Kracko firing at us for?!

Escargoon: I don't know! I'm as shocked as you are!

[Kirby peeks out of the compartment. They drive up the hill to the castle.]

Dedede: Hurry! Hurry!

[The drawbridge starts to fall.]

Dedede: [_holding Escargoon by his eyestalks_] Step on it! We'll be squeezed! [sic]

Escargoon: You're tellin' me!

[The car flips and lands on the drawbridge. Lightning strikes it and it disintegrates, plunging King Dedede and Escargoon into the moat. They come up gasping for air, and Kirby comes up beside them. They scream, startled, and lightning hits them as Kirby moves out of the way. He runs away over a hill. Cut to Dedede's throne room.]

Customer Service: Just give it time. It'll get the job done.

[Dedede sneezes and shivers. He's apparently caught a cold and has a bag of ice on his head.]

Dedede: No way, Hosé! You take it back!

Customer Service: [_laughing and holding up a contract_] Sorry Your Majesty, but our contract states that Kracko can't be sent back-o.

Dedede: That's a low-down dirty- [_sneezes_]

[Cut to the thundercloud hanging over Castle Dedede and Cappy Town. The townspeople wander outside and look up at the overhead darkness. Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala walk to the top of a hill overlooking some ruins.]

Tiff: Kirby! Kirby! Where are ya?

Tuff: What if the monster got him?

Tiff: Fololo, Falala, split up and look for him.

Fololo: Right.

Falala: I bet Kirby's hiding somewhere. We'll find him Tiff.

[Tiff and Tuff separate from Fololo and Falala. Camera shows Kirby hiding under a broken-down stone bridge.]

Tiff: Kirby! Kirby!

[Kirby is too afraid to answer. The poor thing's shaking like a leaf with fear. Camera zooms in on the thundercloud. Commercial. Back in on the clouds. Tuff runs into view.]

Tuff: No luck, Tiff. I don't know where Kirby could be.

Tiff: [_sigh_] I don't blame him. That monster'd make anybody hide.

Tuff: Yeah. Poor Kirby.

Tiff: Well, only one thing can help. [_running away_] You guys wait here!

[Camera transitions to Kabu Canyon. Tiff runs up to Kabu.]

Tiff: Kabu? I need-

Kabu: Do not speak. We are not alone.

[Tiff peeks into a hole below Kabu. There is a hidden room inside. The camera pans down, showing Meta Knight standing in front a polished stone slab. The Warp Star sits in a small circular impression in the slab. Tiff walks down the stairs to Meta Knight.]

Tiff: Why are you here?

Meta Knight: I knew you would bring it here.

[Tiff gasps. Meta Knight moves and the camera pans over his shoulder and focuses on the Warp Star.]

Meta Knight: The Warp Star. You brought it here to keep it safe and secret.

Tiff: Well, after Kirby beat that Blocky monster, it shrunk back down again. (Stupid. The Warp Star was last used to beat the giant octopus. Kirby never needed it to beat Blocky.) And then, the star flew back into my hand. I couldn't keep it back at the castle.

Meta Knight: A wise decision. [_starts to leave_]

Tiff: Meta Knight! Wait. [_he stops_] Just how much do you know about Kirby?

Meta Knight: Much, perhaps. Or perhaps very little.

Tiff: [_commanding_] Tell me what you know about Kirby! [_he doesn't respond_] Please?

[Swirling clouds outside. Pan down to show Kirby. He turns around with a determined look on his face. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are searching from the top of the bridge. Tuff looks over the side and sees Kirby run out.]

Tuff: Kirby! Wait!

[Lightning chases after him, narrowly missing. He dives into a small hole in a wall.]

Tuff: Kirby!

[Side view of Kabu, with the upside down funnel-cloud in the distance.]

Meta Knight: This is not a storm. It is a monster, brought here by King Dedede. It is called Kracko.

Tiff: Kracko?

Meta Knight: The king is jealous and suspicious of Kirby. [_walks over to the Warp _Star] He will do anything to get rid of him. [_turns around_] So he has been ordering monsters.

Tiff: I know. Kabu told me.

Meta Knight: There is a company. They call it… Nightmare Enterprises. [_camera pans to the ceiling. Transition to star-filled space_] It was created thousands of years ago, by one known as NME. [_camera shows that the stars are part of NME's cape_] NME's goal is to conquer the entire universe. [_a small green planet appears between NME's hands_] To do this, he created legions of monsters [_spiked tank ships and flying demon beasts head toward the planet_] and sent them throughout the galaxies. But they were challenged. [_a legion of demon beasts followed by a showing of Galaxy Soldiers. Meta Knight is one of them_] Those who loved freedom fought mightily against the monsters. They formed armies, and called themselves Star Warriors. [_Star Warriors fighting monsters, including Meta Knight battling an armadillo monster_] We battled bravely, but NME's monster warriors outnumbered the Star Warriors. Our ranks dwindled until only one Star Warrior remained. [_screen goes red. Shows a chipped and bloodied sword buried point-down in the ground_] I was alone, injured, but alive. [_Shows Meta Knight looking down at a burning city. There are no eyes in his mask hole_] I had survived, and luckily, a spark of hope survived with me. [_Shows Meta Knight's starship flying through space. It looks like Kirby's, but is gray. Meta Knight is tattered and bruised_.]

Tiff: Hope?

Meta Knight: Yes. The hope that I would not be the last warrior.

[The flashback ends. Meta Knight picks up the Warp Star and looks at it.]

Meta Knight: It was my hope that young warriors would appear. Warriors with new strength and new spirit. Warriors who would battle to defeat NME. [_flashback to Dedede's throne room. Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight kneel before King Dedede_] That is why I came to this planet, to serve King Dedede.

Tiff: To serve King Dedede? Why would you want to work for somebody like him?

Meta Knight: [_puts the Warp Star down_] Starships are designed to automatically fly warriors to planets where monsters are detected. [_walks a few paces away_]The king likes monsters, so I hoped a young warrior would come here.

Tiff: You were right Meta Knight. Kirby came here.

Meta Knight: Yes, but too soon. [_shows Kirby sleeping, waking up, crash landing_]Kirby's starship detected the king's monster, but Kirby was not scheduled to awaken for another 200 years. That is why his ship crash landed. He is totally untrained. He cannot speak. He can barely think!

[_Shows possessed King Dedede trying to hit Kirby_]

Tiff: Then Kirby is just a baby…

[_Fighting the octopus_]

Meta Knight: Yes, but luckily he has great natural abilities. If he develops them properly, he may be able to defeat NME. And I can help him.

Tiff: Then you are gonna help Kirby, aren't you?

Meta Knight: My help will not be enough to make him a warrior. [_faces Tiff, holding out hand_] Kirby will also need your help. [_points to the Warp Star_] The Warp Star is the source of Kirby's power. [_walks over to Warp Star_] He has only to see it to get his power. But he is unable to guard it for himself! [_turns and points at Tiff_] It can only be kept safe by one who truly loves and cares for him.

Tiff: [_accusatory_] Well I kept it safe so far, didn't I?!

Meta Knight: Yes, so far. But this monster is much more powerful than the others. Perhaps too powerful for even the Warp Star to help Kirby defeat it.

[Commercial. Cut to Tuff, Fololo, and Falala looking at the clouds. They are standing next to the hole where Kirby is still hiding.]

Tuff: Kirby, why don't you just try and suck it up?

Fololo: Tuff's right! You can't keep running away forever.

Tuff: You'll never know unless you try, Kirby.

[Encouraged, Kirby runs out of the hole and to the top of a small mound of dirt. He begins to inhale, but he is too far away to have any effect. Lightning shoots down and barely misses him. He runs away.]

Tuff: Kirby!

[They run after him. Kirby runs until Dedede's tank car comes out from behind some broken walls. He turns around and runs the way he came, followed by lightning and a cackling Dedede.]

Dedede: Stay on his tail no matter what, Escargoon.

[Kirby comes to a wall and ninja jumps off of it. Dedede and Escargoon crash and get buried under rubble. Kirby has no choice but to keep running away from the lightning. Tiff and Meta Knight run onto a hill high above Kirby.]

Tiff: Kirby! [_praying_] Please hurry Kabu. Send Kirby the Warp Star.

Kabu: Warp Star!

[Kabu's mouth opens and the full-sizes Warp Star emerges. It flies off into the horizon. Tiff and Meta Knight watch as Kirby barely dodges lightning strikes. Tiff glances over her shoulder and sees the Warp Star flying towards them.]

Tiff: All right!

[The Warp Star flies in and saves Kirby from being struck. He holds onto the edge for dear life, not having managed to jump on. He climbs up and Tiff cheers.]

Tiff: Hooray! Hooray! [_laughs joyfully_]

[Tuff, Fololo, and Falala join them. Kirby flies up into the center of the vortex.]

Meta Knight: You have done well. You hold the power to summon the Warp Star.

Tiff: Uh, yeah… But can Kirby beat Kracko…

[Tiff and Tuff look apprehensively at each other. Inside the cloud, Kirby flies through numerous layers. At the center, he encounters Kracko, a spiked cloud with a single eye. Kracko shoots lightning at him. He dodges the first several attacks but is eventually hit. He gets electrocuted and falls. Outside, everybody watches. They gasp when Kirby falls from the cloud, unconscious.]

Tiff: Oh no!

[The Warp Star comes and catches Kirby, waking him up with its energy.]

Tiff/Tuff: Yeah!

[A bolt of lightning comes at Kirby. He dodges it, but he was above the kids. The lightning slams down in the middle of them, forcing them to jump out of the way. Kirby begins to inhale the cloud. It works now because he is much closer. Inside, Kracko is being pulled down.]

Tiff: You can do it, Kirby. You can do it.

[Kirby stops inhaling. He's inhaled a great deal of the cloud, and now he spits it all back out in a powerful column of air.]

Tiff/Tuff: Yeah!

[The air disperses the cloud and reveals Kracko.]

Tiff: Look, it's Kracko.

Tuff: Whoa!

[Kracko shoots off a sword-shaped lightning bolt at Kirby. He dodges it, but it follows him around. Kirby tricks it and inhales it. Tiff gasps.]

Tuff: He sucked up the lightning!

[Because it was sword-shaped, Kirby transforms into Sword Kirby.]

Meta Knight: Sword Kirby.

Tiff: All right!

Tuff: Come on, Sword Kirby!

[Kirby flies up to Kracko, who shoots more lightning at him. Kirby blocks it with his sword. Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon emerge from the rubble.]

Dedede: Where's that little meatball at?

Escargoon: Hey, look.

[They both get zapped by lightning. Above, Kirby's flying around dodging.]

Dedede/Escargoon: Go Kracko go Kracko go Kracko!

[Kirby's still dodging. He moves to the side and launches a Sword Beam. Dedede and Escargoon hug each other in panic. Kirby flies to the other side and launches another beam. After a volley of Sword Beams, the final one slices Kracko in half. Kracko explodes majestically.]

Dedede: [_tearfully and bonking Escargoon_] Kirby cracked Kracko!

[Light opens from the center of the cloud and it fully disperses. The townspeople enjoy the sunlight. The Warp Star takes Kirby to the ground, no longer Sword Kirby. Tiff and Tuff run to him.]

Tiff: Kirby!

Tuff: Yay Kirby!

[Kirby waves to them and the Warp Star flies off.]

Tiff: Kirby, just let me know when you need the star treatment.

[The ending star closes on a confused Kirby. The episode is over.]


End file.
